Doctor Whooves first Nightmare Night
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: It's Nightmare night and Doctor Whooves has returned to Ponyville. Now he follows Derpy to experience his very first Nightmare night. How will it go? Will it end in happiness or terribly? What will the Doctor and Derpy do on this Nightmare night together? Happy Halloween slash Nightmare night! Rated plus for safety. Please read AN at top before reviewing about mistakes.


An:

This was put together last minute on my phone as it came to me the night before Halloween when I couldn't sleep.

I tried to catch any mistakes but please remember what I just told you when reading.

Enjoy.

KitKat.

Doctor Whooves P.O.V

I arrive at the time the Tardis has gotten me to and I jump out in hopes of seeing the familiar human world... only to be greeted by Ponyville.

The Tardis is in an area not holding many ponies at the moment.

"Ok. Well we shall see what is in store now." I close the Tardis locking it then I begin walking to try to get some information that might tell me why I was sent to this time.

"Doctor!" Derpys voice speaks almost singing in my ears pleasantly.

I turn to her and I see she is next to me wearing paper bags on her hooves and head. "Ah hello Derpy." I greet. "What are you wearing?"

Why does my chest fill with warmth when I see her or hear her voice?

I've only felt like this once before... But it didn't turn out for me well... Could this truly be the same feeling?

"My costume." Derpy responds with a grin.

I blink and turn to look noticing the decorations and other ponies dressed up. I find myself smiling. "Oh! It's Halloween!"

"Hallo what?" Derpy questions with her adorable confused face as I turned back to her.

I guess they don't call it Halloween here. "You know. You dress up, young ones go door to door to get candy."

"Oh! You meant Nightmare night!" Derpy says as her mind grasps my words. "Yeah! It is Nightmare night! Say! You need a costume!" She adds.

"Right!" I nod. "To the Tardis!" I take the lead with Derpy following and we enter the Tardis.

Derpy looks around as its her first time in the Tardis.

I turn and wait for her to say it.

"Wow." She gasps.

"Yes~?" I move a little closer as I can't wait to hear her say it.

"It's... Smaller on the outside!" She proclaims.

I blink but smile anyways. "Well that's one way to put it."

"Huh?" She turns to me.

"Everyone else says its bigger on the inside but you know smaller on the outside works just as well." I tell her.

"Ok." She responds with a smile. "So. Do you have a costume here?"

"Ah. Yes. One moment." I hurry off to go get something. I check at what I have and I settle on a jacket that's like a trench coat on my pony form and to top it off my long scarf. I head back over to Derpy. "This is the best I have." I tell her. "I really didn't expect this."

"That's ok. You look good in it." She tells me smiling brightly.

I smile. "Glad you like it."

We head out of the Tardis with me making sure to lock it then we walk to where the festivities are.

I look around myself to see just how similar Nightmare night is to Halloween. "So how late does the trick or treating go?" I ask Derpy. "You know. When do the children usually go home to rest and enjoy some candy?" I turn to her.

"Oh well they don't go straight home they make a candy offering to help keep Nightmare moon from wandering into town to eat us." Derpy explains. "It's also a reason we wear costumes so Nightmare Moon doesn't see any ponies so she won't eat us."

"Then why the candy offering?" I ask. "If the costumes are to keep her at bay then why this candy offering?"

"Well it's to keep her from coming back to eat us after finding no ponies." Derpy tells me.

"Well that is certainly an interesting tradition." I say as I go over that in my head. "You know I'm starting to quite like this world." I admit glancing around. "It's just so fascinating!"

"Well tonight we have dancing, pumpkin smashing, bobbing for apples, hay rides, spider throwing and other such stuff." She lists off a few things.

"My it is quite a big celebration." I say.

"Yeah it is." Derpy nods. "Where do you want to start?" She asks me.

"Hmmm. Good question." I say. "Oh. Pumpkin smashing sounds fun."

"Pumpkin smashing it is!" Derpy leads us over to where it is located.

"Welcome! Try to hit the pumpkin on the target." The pony who is hosting the event says.

I look the catapult as I am handed a pumpkin. I look to the target I'm aiming for and begin to calibrate to figure out how much power I will need to hit my target. I finally am ready and I put the pumpkin on the catapult only to push the catapult down. I sneak a glance at Derpy and she fires but hits the ground and part of the bottom part of the target. I turn back to what I'm doing and I get the catapult into position only to let go sending the pumpkin flying through the air.

It smashes against the target dead on.

"Oh wow that was amazing!" Derpy says impressed.

"You did good too. You got the bottom of the target." I say turning to her.

She smiles softly. "Thanks." She says. "So what next?"

"Hm. Let's bob for apples." I say and Derpy leads the way as we head over there. I keep my eyes and ears open for any signs of trouble or anything being off.

It'll probably be harder to tell with all the costumes but I must do my best.

We make it to the apple bobbing.

"Hey!" An orange pony dressed as a Viking greets. "Here to try to bob for some apples?" She asks. "We've got the best apples in Equestria."

"Let's do this." I say and take the lead.

Derpy follows this time and we stand next to the tub that is being used for this.

My eyes flicker around at the apples calculating the variables in my head to select the best apple to dive for.

Derpy just goes for it as I can tell by hearing a splash from where she had been standing.

I go for my chosen apple with my mouth wide open and the cool water hits my face as I hit the water with my eyes closed when I got close to the water. I close my mouth on the apple and pull back with it in my mouth. I open my eyes and look to Derpy.

She doesn't have one yet but she tries again and manages to grab the side of one pulling it out. She looks to me proudly and I feel pride also welling up in my chest.

We end up eating the apples while leaning against a wall to take a moments break.

Everything seems pretty peaceful here.

I finish my apple and turn to Derpy. "Say does something happen on this night?" I ask. "Something that is different or something that goes unexplained or something?"

"Well last Nightmare night was different. Princess Luna had some trouble with fitting in but Twilight helped her." Derpy tells me.

I look down thoughtfully. "Hmmmm. So maybe she will return and something will happen?" I whisper to myself.

"Huh?" Derpy looks to me slightly confused.

"Nothing." I tell her. "Say. Let's walk around more."

"Ok." She agrees and we get up only to start walking.

We head to look at what else to do.

I stay close to her and I don't see one single thing going wrong here. I theorize on why nothing seems to be happening yet that needs me to help with.

"So what next?" Derpy asks.

I blink coming out of my thoughts and I see a hill. "Follow me." I take her to the hill climbing up it then we settle at the top sitting.

We look to what we can see of the town.

"Wow. It's pretty beautiful looking up here." Derpy comments.

"Yes." I agree and I turn to her only to move closer allowing our bodies to slightly press together.

Derpy happily leans against me. "Hope you don't mind." She says a little shyly.

I smile and wrap a hoof around her pulling her close. "Not at all." I assure her.

We close our eyes feeling quite happy now.

"Derpy." I begin after a few moments.

"Yes?" Derpy asks sounding happy.

"Would you like to be my companion and join me on adventures?" I question.

She moves enough to be able to look to me and my hoof falls to the ground back to where it was placed when I sat down. "Do you really need to ask?" She asks me with a smile.

I smile back. "I'm glad." I tell her.

We lean against each other once again still quite happy.

Yes. This is love.

Could the Tardis have known I needed to be here even though there wasn't anything bad going on?

Either way I'm glad that the Tardis brought me here.

"Happy Nightmare night." Derpy says to me.

"Happy Nightmare night." I respond back.

And at that moment I knew for certain that one day we would be together, I also felt a comforting spirit with me... River song... Urging me on, and I turned out to be correct.

Me and Derpy are happily together as we travel on the Tardis.

It's nice to have someone this close once again.

The end.

AN:

Happy Halloween/Nightmare night!

I hope you enjoyed this story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
